beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Arashi Kadoya
"Als je niet positiev bent, kun je ook niet positiev denken bij een wedstrijd en wat gebeurt er dan? Je verliest!" (Behalve als je een Sama bent) Uiterlijk Arashi heeft een Lemon Chiffon (ik vond het niet in het Nederlands) huidskleur en heeft Konings Blauwe oogkleur. Haar klerenstyle is: een licht bruine skinniejeans met een losse roze t-shirt erover, een riem bovenop haar t-shirt net op de rand van haar broek dan komt een stukje van haar t-shirt over haar riem en korte zwarte hanschoentjes. Wat je ook altijd merkt bij Arashi is dat ze altijd een Smile op haar gezicht heeft. (Ze word niet vaak boos) Persoonlijkheid Arashi is een zonnestraal. Ik bedoel daarmee dat Arashi altijd een Smile op haar gezicht heeft. Ze is ook heel beleefd maar ongeduldig, dus als je bij haar bent en je wilt iets gaan hale ren dan maar want als je daar een uur over duurt komt ze gewoon op je af en geeft je een boks. Arashi heeft ook een speelse karakter, ze pruts graag met spulletjes en speelt graag met andermans voeten (figuurlijk). Maar ze is ook heel prikkelbaar en gevoelig op de kant van haar uiterlijk en vriendje. Als je de laatste zin voor deze niet snapt kijk dan naar de zinnetjes hieronder. Vriendje (Toby): 1. Als iemand met hem flirt ze geeft haar een stomp in haar mond dat ze niet meer kan praten. 2. hij maakt het uit, zij gaat beginnen te huilen. Uiterlijk: 1. hij/zij maakt haar belachelijk met haar uiterlijk zij komt achter hem/haar aan. Letterlijk! 2. iemand snijdt haar of maakt haar vuil, ze vermoord die. Letterlijk! Geschiedenis Arashi werd samen met haar broer toen ze 10jaar was naar haar tante gestuurd. Haar ouders konden niet voor hun zorgen, alzeker niet toen ze bijna tiener waren. Ze werden dus opgevoed door hun Haar Half Italiaanse Tante in Japan. Toen ze 13 waren verhuisde ze terug naar Amerika Daar leerde Masamune: Toby en Zeo kennen. Omdat Masamune vrienden had en Arashi zich verveelde thuis en alleen maar gitaar en zong, kreeg ze van haar Tante een Lynx genaamd: Iran. Op haar 15jarige leeftijd vertrok Arashi naar Japan waar Masamune al heen was gegaan. En leefd nu met haar broer in een appartement. Relatie Masamune Kadoya Arashi houdt ziels veel van haar broer. Vanaf haar geboorte wist ze al dat ze hem niet ging uitstaan maar ze houdt van hem. Ze trainen al same vanaf toen Arashi 5jaar was geworden en nu nog steeds. Hij is soms wel irritant en egoistisch maar ze kan hem gewoon niet kwijt. Als hij van haar weg zou gaan zou ze hem achterna gaan waarheen dan ook, door de woestenij, door de hete zon, door de koude winter, kan haar niet schelen als ze maar bij hem kan zijn. Hij kan zien wanneer er iets mis is door haar gezichtsuitdrukking en zij kan dat zien van hoe hij zich gedraagt. Dat is een Broeder- Zusterliefde. Toby Faust Op het begin waren Arashi en Toby gewone vrienden. Maar nadat ze voor de tweede keer oogcontact maakte en tegelijketijd hij lieve woorden zei, voelde ze iets voor hem (Oogcontact Deel 2). Op het begin moest ze derom lachen maar na een tijdje nam ze het te sirieus dat hij het zelf te weten is gekomen (Dat verhaal moet ik nog maken maar het noemt "Zotte Jaloezie"). Hij vertelde nog niks tegen haar dat hij het wist, maar ondertussen is hij te weten gekomen dat hij ook iets voor haar voelt (Ook nog niet geschreven, moet er nog veel maken maar het verhaal gaat noemen "Verborgen liefde"). Na een tijd gaat hij het onthullen op hetzelfde moment wanneer zij het ook wil vertellen, daarom gaan ze samen in het reuzenrat en gaan ze het op dezelfde tijd zeggen (die gaat heten "De Onthulling). En zo worden ze een stel. Battles Arashi heeft nog geen enkel gevecht verloren. Zij heeft ook nog geen gevecht gehad. Beyblade *'Storm Striker:' Is Arashi's allereerste beyblade. Storm Striker is een Verdedegingsoort en de meeste zwakke bey's botsen 1keer tegen striker aan en zijn al uit omdat haar snelheid op het snelst is. *'Dark Striker: '''Is de evolutie van Storm Striker maar beter. Dark striker is een aanvalsoort en een verdedegingsoort. Speciale Move's Storm Striker *'Striker Emperor- Mistick Storm:' Arashi's eerste speciale move en het zorgt ervoor dat de bey('s) uit het stadion verdwijnt. *'Striker Emperor- Lightning Horn: 'Arashi's tweede speciale move en zorgt ervoor dat de andere bey('s) een schok krijgt. Dark Striker *'Striker Emperor- Dark Eye: 'Arashi's derde speciale move en maakt de andere af. *'Striker Emperor- Nightmare Eye: '''Arashi's vierde speciale move en zorgt ervoor dat de andere blader(s) en bey('s) nachtmerrie's krijgen. Citaten *"Toby!!! Ik ben zo blij dat je er bent!" *"Bol het eens af!" *"Ik ben helemaal vuil en dat is jouw schuldt!!! Kom hier dat ik je kan wurgen!!" *"Go Arashi! Go Arashi! Yea..Yea!!" *"Meisje? Wil je mijn vent eens met rust laten, Ja!! *"Ik begrijp je wel! Je zei: Blablablabla....euhm...Bla?" *"Ik wacht nooit op een antwoord. Snap je? Ja dus!" *"Je vind mijn kleren toch mooi eh? Ja toch?? Ja toch?!!!" *"Meisje met oranje haar zegt wat?!" *"Meloenenkop? Is er een schroefje bij je los??" *"Oh, nee!!! Geen Burgers meer! neee!!!" *"Ik zit vol..." *"Komaan. Shake met je gatje!" *"Myuu... Alstublief vertel me dat je broer een robot is!" *"Hey, Toby! Je ziet helemaal rood. wat is er met je???" *"Kawaiiiii!!!!!" *"Ko-kowaii...." Kawaii = Schattig Kowaii = Eng Weetjes *Arashi betekent letterlijk "Storm" in het Japans *Het lijkt dat toen Arashi jong was als eens met hun buiten gegaan was en al verliefd was op Toby *Je moet weten dat Arashi haar broer: Masamune toen hij klein was tegen een paal is gebotst en dan in het riool is gevallen *Arashi is een jaar jonger dan de anderen (Behalve Madoka, ze zijn even oud) maar dat ze een klas hoger mocht omdat ze te slim was. *Arashi heeft een hekel aan "Ryuga Sama" *Arashi haar hele naam is: Arashi Gisella Kadoya Gallerij thumb|leftthumb thumb|leftthumb|leftthumbthumb|284pxthumb|leftthumb|400pxthumb|left|Arashi in haar trouwjurk.thumb|left|376pxthumb|Arashi is een gitarist met vleugels